criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Horse's Play
Horse's Play '''is the fourth case of Eurrera, as well as the fourth case of Eve's Meadow. Summary Responding to the call, Parker and the Player run to the cafe where the caller was located. They spot a table on its side and a broken tea cup set, along with the poisoned body of the representative the Player met last case, Tamara Winslow. An investigation begins. They start by flagging the caller of the murder, bartender Murray Finslock. They also suspect Eurrera's admission director, Johnathan McMynn, along with returning botanist Fleur Hodgkins. They also determined that the killer drinks camomile tea and chews wheat. At the end of the first chapter, a familiar voice is heard, shouting "Hey!" to the Player. At the start of the second chapter, the Player meets a face from Fluxford, architect Jack Commercio, who married someone in Eurrera and is here to start a new along with his other friends. He also admitted that he helps PlantLife build all their creations. Along with Commercio, the Team suspected the cafe's entertainer, Henrietta Smith. It was also discovered that the killer owns a Shibe Inu. At the end of the second chapter, the team heard that a brawl between the bartender and someone else was about to break loose. At the start of the third chapter, Parker had to intervene with a fight that was about to break loose between bartender Finslock and architect Commercio, both arguing that PlantLife is good and evil. Luckily, Armstrong managed to break this up and the investigation continued. Eventually, they arrested entertainer Henrietta Smith for the murder. Henrietta Smith is related to Clair Smith, the teenager that murdered her father from the first case. Ever since then, her life has been a mess. She is in debt, and all her family has fallen apart. She wanted to take back revenge on PlantLife, so she poisoned one of the worker’s tea. She grinned at the Player, finally getting to see her daughter in prison. Henrietta was sentenced to 30 years in prison. After the trial, admissions director Johnathan McMynn requested to help him with a hazard. After investigating the plants at the cafe, they realized that there were noxious chemicals in the cafe flowerbeds and told Murray, him promising to stop adding that pesticide again. Botanist Fleur also expressed her concerns for PlantLife. When confronting PlantLife CEO Lilly Ametti about taking over the farms in Eve's Meadow, she says that there is nothing to worry about. On Lilly's blueprints, there was a nearby greenhouse that was located, and the team decided to go there. Summary Victim * Tamara Winslow (found poisoned in a cafe) Murder Weapon * Ricin Killer * Henrietta Smith Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks camomile tea. *This suspect chews wheat. *This suspect owns a Shibe Inu. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks camomile tea. *This suspect chews wheat. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks camomile tea. *This suspect chews wheat. *This suspect owns a Shibe Inu. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks camomile tea. *This suspect chews wheat. *This suspect owns a Shibe Inu. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks camomile tea. *This suspect chews wheat. *This suspect owns a Shibe Inu. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks camomile tea. *The killer chews wheat. *The killer owns a Shibe Inu. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Café. (Clues: Victim's Body, Teacup) (Victim Identified: Tamara Winslow) (New Suspect: Murray Finslock) * Examine Teacup. (Result: Ricin) * Talk to Murray about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Café Garden) * Investigate Café Garden. (Clues: Diplomatic Badge, Clipboard) * Examine Diplomatic Badge. (New Suspect: Johnathan McMynn) * See why Johnathan is here in Eve's Meadow. * Examine Clipboard. (New Suspect: Fleur Hodgkins) * Ask Fleur about the inspection on the plants. * Analyze Teacup. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks camomile tea.) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer chews wheat.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Ask Jack why he's in Eurrera. (Result: Jack drinks camomile tea and chews wheat.) (New Crime Scene: PlantLife Growing Chambers) * Investigate PlantLife Growing Chambers. (Clues: Faded Graffiti, Name Tag) * Examine Faded Graffiti. (New Suspect: Henrietta Smith) * Speak to Henrietta about her hatred for PlantLife. (Result: Henrietta chews wheat.) * Examine Name Tag. (Result: Fleur's True Occupation) * See what Fleur says about working for PlantLife. (Result: Fleur drinks camomile tea.) (New Crime Scene: Garden Beds) * Examine Garden Beds. (Clues: Ricin Bag, Brass Knuckles) * Examine Brass Knuckles. (Result: Murray's DNA) * Talk to Murray about his DNA on the knuckles. (Result: Murray chews wheat.) * Examine Ricin Bag. (Result: Dog Hair) * Analyze Dog Hair. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer owns a Shibe Inu.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Intervene the fight between Murray and Jack. (Result: Murray drinks camomile tea and owns a Shibe Inu, Jack owns a Shibe Inu) (New Crime Scene: Enhanced Technology Panels) * Investigate Enhanced Technology Panels. (Clues: Expired Contract, Plant Pot, Photo Frame) * Examine Expired Contract. (Result: Henrietta's Contract) * Speak to Henrietta about her contract with plant life expiring. (Result: Henrietta drinks camomile tea and owns a Shibe Inu) * Examine Plant Pot. (Result: Hidden Camera) * Analyze Hidden Camera. (6:00:00) (Result: Fleur's Camera) * Question Fleur about the hidden camera at PlantLife. (Result: Fleur chews wheat and owns a Shibe Inu) * Examine Photo Frame. (Result: Johnathan and Lilly) * Ask Johnathan about him shaking hands with Lilly. (Result: Johnathan drinks camomile tea and chews wheat) * Investigate Flipped Table. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Victim's Glasses, Shibe Inu Collar) * Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Fiber) * Examine Shibe Inu Collar. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Fiber. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a hat.) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is female.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to The New Era (4/6). The New Era (4/6) *Assist Johnathan. (Reward: x 20,000) *Investigation Café Garden. (Clues: Artificial Flowers) *Examine Artificial Flowers. (Result: Chemicals) *Analyze Chemicals. (6:00:00) (Result: Noxious Toxin) *Talk to Murray about the possible hazard. (Result: x Horse Café Apron) *Learn Fleur’s concerns of PlantLife. *Examine Café. (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Clues: Key Copies) *Analyze Key Copies. (9:00:00) (Result: Farm Keys) *Examine Enhanced Technology Panels. (Clues: Lilly’s Blueprints) *Examine Lilly’s Blueprints. (Result: Takeover) *Tell Lilly about her plan. (Reward: x Burger) *Move on to a new case now! (1 star)